


Guardian Angel

by Shutter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Gavin, Angel!Geoff, Angel!Jack, Angel!Ryan, Angels, Charge!Michael, Charge!Ray, Demon!Griffon, Demon!Joel, Demons, M/M, Multi, both griffon and joel are huge sweet hearts dont worry, ray and joel will be later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutter/pseuds/Shutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael looked to the roaring fire with wide eyes.<br/>This is it, he thinks as he tries to crawl away, I'm going to die in a fire! And with that he closes his eyes, heart pounding as he waited for the burn to come.<br/>Yet it never did.<br/>"Of course you weren't going to die, you silly doughnut!" A cheerful voice says and Michael snaps his eyes open.<br/>He's sitting on an open field now, and a skinny man around his age stands in front of him him, large white and gold wings coming out of his back.<br/>"What kind of guardian angel would let their Charge die!?" He asked with a grin, leaning down slightly.<br/>"It's really nice to meet you Michael! My names Gavin," He held out his hand with a blinding smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Angel!Gavin whoop whoop. i've been wanting to write something like this for awhile now, and i had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and i'm already working on the future chapters! also i'm sorry if i screw up anyone's personality or anything, please don't hate me. Actually this is my third mavin fic, but the first big one i'll be posting. i hope to work in another paring of mine into this, but that will happen later. anyway i hope you enjoy and i accept prompts if you want to send them in, and with almost any paring!

Michael looked to the roaring fire with wide eyes.

This is it, he thinks as he tries to crawl away, I'm going to die in a fire! And with that he closes his eyes, heart pounding as he waited for the burn to come.

Yet it never did.

"Of course you weren't going to die, you silly doughnut!" A cheerful voice says and Michael snaps his eyes open.

He's sitting on an open field now, and a skinny man around his age stands in front of him him, large white and gold wings coming out of his back.

"What kind of guardian angel would let their Charge die?" He asked with a grin, leaning down slightly.

"It's really nice to meet you Michael! My names Gavin," He held out his hand with a blinding smile.

His smile quickly turned into a frown when Michael didn't raise his own hand. 

"Oh? Am I doing it wrong? This is how you greet people here, right? Or oh! Maybe you're hurt!" Gavin babbled worriedly, dropping onto his knees and reaching out to check Michael over.

"You have wings," Michael deadpanned after a minute of the "angels" prodding.

"Hmm?" Gavin asked absently, glancing up to meet Michael's gaze. "Oh! Of course I do, I'm an angel after all!" He smiled fondly and reached up, running one of his hands through the ruffled feathers.

"I'm dead," Michael announced, eyes going wide.

Gavin quickly turned back to him, "Micool! I just said I'm a guardian angel! Why would I let you die?" Gavin whined, leaning back on his heels so he was sitting across from Michael.

"You're not a guardian angel!" Michael said in disbelief.

"I have wings!" Gavin cried, "And I moved you into a open field! What other proof do you wnat?" He questioned.

"You're British!" Michael argued.

"What? Of course I'm bloody British! Would you rather had Geoff send a russian?" Gavin asked, rolling his eyes.

"Geoff?" Michael asked, making a face.

"He's my boss." Gavin explained.

"So...he's God?"

"Oh don't go boasting his ego," Gavin complained, glancing up at the sky with a shack of his head, "He's not God. He's just the boss of me...or well me, Jack, ryan, and Oh! That doesn't matter!" He paused to crack a smile, "What matters is you, Michael!" He cheered.

Michael frowned, shifting around a little. First he thought he was going to die in a fire, and now this?

"Me?" Michael asked, pretty sure he was going to be permanently confused for the rest of his life.

"Yes! You!" Gavin's smile grew into a grin as he reached out, taking both of Michael's hands into his own.

"You're my charge, Michael Jones! From this point on you're the most important being to me!" Gavin beamed, puffing out his chest a little.

"Why me?" Michael asked, flustered if not dazed by what the angel had just said.

"Because you're special Micool. Not everyone gets a guardian angel you know," And with those words Gavin raised Michael's hands, placing a kiss on both of them.

He pulled away with a soft smile, snickering at Michael's shell shocked look, "Now! Why don't we see about getting you home, yeah?" He stood up, stilling holding Michael's hands.

"Home?" Michael asked, letting the angel pull him up, and suddenly much more alert--despite his flushed feelings.

"I got rid of the fire, everything's fine." Gavin reassured, and suddenly they were back in Michael's apartment.

No sign of fire or anything...in fact Michael was pretty sure it was even cleaner then before.

"I did clean up a little," Gavin said, letting Michael's hands fall gently.

He smiled and walked around, picking up various things and putting them back down again.

"I like it here," Gavin remarked after a minute, turning back to Michael with a grin.

"Are you...staying here?" Michael asked hesitantly, not sure how he should feel about this.

"If you don't mind? I can hide my wings if they bother you, or well I'll have to if I go out in public." He picked up a stuffed bear as he spoke, twirling it around in his hands.

"I don't mind," Michael said quickly, glancing at the angels wings then back to the angel himself, "And I don't mind the wings." He said firmly, and if he was going to be truthful with himself he'd say he actually really liked the wings.

"Thank you," Gavin said seriously, setting down the bear in its rightful place before turning to Michael, "I think you should get some sleep. I'd like to talk to you when you're well rested and when a fire hasn't almost killed you." He said, nodding towards Michael's bedroom door.

"What about you?" Michael blurted, although he had to agree sleep did sound nice.

Gavin serious face fell and he smiled, "I'm going to go talk to Geoff for awhile, check on everyone, but I'll be here when you wake up." He assured, moving toward his charge.

Michael reluclantly let Gavin guide him to his room.

~o"o~

"Good night," Michael whispered when he finally crawled into bed, glancing to Gavin.

Gavin grinned and nodded, "Good night Michael," He said, closing the door behind him.

Michael held his breath for a minute before letting it out, moving around so he was comfortable.

"I'm so dead," Michael said to himself, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but yeah still fun writing! Also tell me if you like it!


End file.
